Secert behind the door
by Ita-chan18
Summary: Children of all the nations are sent to a special school. A school that teaches nations what it takes to be nations. While there, several mysteries are found that are more than what they originally planned for. One of them:The sudden disappearances of their parents. The kids must now ban together, set aside old grudges, and learn to work together before it's too late..


** Secrets in the door**

** Hetalia Fanfiction**

** Written By: Ita-chan18**

** Chapter One:**

**A/n: I have drawn out some panels for this particular story, but nothing is quiet concerete yet. I wasn't sure how to go about this, but after I wrote Baby Mine, I wanted to continue with other stories in the same verse. The verse is the Next Generation. Unfortunately, other books have fallen through but I want to write this one. So, this will one will come next until the others are written out. This is separate, so you don't have to read Baby Mine to understand this story~! Anyways, hope you all enjoy~!**

** Summary: Children of the nations go to a school to figure out exactly how to succed their parents. While there, several mysteries come about. Amongst these mysteries is the disappearance of their parents. Can these kids put aside their parents old grudges, and work together to figure out what is happening before it is too late?**

"Ninako, we're here." Greece spoke simply, glancing at his child with a particularly curious expression in his green eyes. She had been silent most of the way there, and he hoped that she was ok. Then again, his child was much like Japan. Very unreadable. Such a shame she had inherited that trait from her other parent.

Ninkao's dark eyes looked at the large, extravagant school without much interest. She noticed other kids she had come to recognize over time. Italia, the daughter of England who was raised by Germany, came out of her own car, looking up at the school with a slight nod. Analise, the daughter of Germany and Italy, looked at the school in excitement while her brother,Killian, held a more composed, but curious expression. America's two daughters, Salem and Elizabeth, were already on the steps. Salem conversation rather excitedly with Denmark's son, Axel, who held the same attitude. Elizabeth held a more composed, calmer conversation with Iceland's son, Jakob.

There were other kids about in their own groups, but the Asian child didn't really take them all in as she unbuckled herself, and looked up at her father's green eyes.

"I will see you soon." She said in Greece's native tongue. She was still learning the language, and thus a bit clumsy at it, but Greece didn't mind.

"Yeah. Do you need help?" He questioned in Greek.

He had made it a point that if she was going to learn his language, then he should speak it around her. At least then the language will sink into her faster.

"No. I got everything." She replied, opening the door.

Greece sighed, getting out of the car at the same time, and helping her with the baggage. She would never accept his help if he asked. He just had to do it. It was a part of who she is.

"Here." He said, opening the trunk, and handing her a few of the lighter bags.

Ninako looked at Greece, contemplating saying something, but changed her mind. She simply nodded, grabbing the bags, and a few other things while her father grabbed a few other things.

Once everything was accounted for, Greece shut the trunk, grabbing his keys, and then glanced at his daughter. Once again, he wondered what was going through her mind, but she was as unreadable as always.

"This shall be interesting." Is all she said, surprising Greece. Her dark brown eyes glanced at her father.

"Yes. It will." He said simply. Ninako sighed, looking forward, she began to walk forward. Greece followed after her.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Ninako and Greece walked into the receptionist area where a strange child was sitting at the desk. He resembled America quiet a bit from his tawny hair to his sun-kissed skin to his face, but that's where the similarities stopped. The boy had two piercing in his left ear. One was a dangling earring that was silver in colour with a cross hanging off the bottom. Right above it was a sliver studded earring. He had some ear buds in his ears, eyes closed as he moved his head back and forth to whatever song was playing on his Ipod. His red and black sneakers were on top of the desk he was sitting in while he sat back. He had a golden necklack on with the same cross pendant. Greece's eyebrows furrowed as he continued to look at this child. There was something just too off about this child...

"Hmm?" He finally seemed to notice the two that had just come in. He regarded them with a slight disdainful expression as his light blue eyes continued to look at them as if judging them."Is it safe to assume you are here to register this nationling for the school?" He questioned in a rough voice. Greece nodded.

"Yes."

"Hmm." He looked Greece up and down, and then looked at the composed Ninako. He then looked at Greece with a curious expression.

"Normally, only the biological parent is allowed to register their child. I can't make exceptions-"

"Greece is my father. I just happen to look more like Japan." Ninako finally spoke out of annoyance. The kid looked at her with a sigh.

"Riight. Umm, here's some forms to fill out. Make sure you fill out everything. Otherwise, you'll be rejected." He said simply, turning to the laptop before him, and switching it on.

He leaned his head on his hand with an apathetic expression as he typed some things in. In a moment, the print began going off. With another sigh, he turned in the chair, scooting it forward, and grabbed the papers as they began to print off.

"Here. Make sure to fill them all out correctly. I really don't feel like printing out another copy, so make sure everything is printed out correctly. You go it?" He slid a pen over to them, and then put the ear buds back in, adopting his lazy stance from before, and began to listen to the music.

Ninako sighed, taking the pen as Greece grabbed the papers, and then sat down on some chairs, sliding a small desk over so she could have a hard surface to write on.

"What's up with him?" She wondered out loud, eyebrows drawn together. Greece glanced at her, surprised to see the frustrated expression on her face. It was rare to see her shown any type of emotion.

"He's probably just having a bad day."

"I get the feeling he's like that all the time." There was nothing Greece could really say. His daughter was the best at reading character in people anyways.

"Do you have it all?" He questioned, changing the subject. Ninako quickly looked at Greece, and then at the forms, her lips set into a slight pout, which again surprised the Greek nation.

"They want me to submit a recent photo for my school identification card. I can't leave or enter the grounds with out it. They also want to know who I'm succeeding or if I'm my own nation. Birthdays. Blood type. Illness. Allergies. Parents. Most dominate heritage. They want to know everything."

"I think you should get used to it. Once you get a boss, everything is like that."

"None of yours do." She countered, looking at Greece, who shrugged.

"My bosses are lazy. Japan's bosses are not. You already know all the answers. Just get to writing them."

"It just feels so intrusive." She said simply, and then went back to writing. The Greek nation sighed as he sat back, waiting for her to finish.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It took an hour and a half for Ninako to finish the forms. At this point, Greece had fallen asleep. She looked at the Greek nation, and sighed heavily, shaking her head as she rose up, and went to the desk.

"Excuse me." She said, ringing a small desk bell. The kid looked at her with a pierced eyebrow raised.

"Already?" He questioned, taking out the ear buds again, and sitting up. Ninako frowned. Didn't anyone bother to teach this kid manners?

"Yes." She said simply, resisting the urge to punch his lights out. The kid rolled his eyes, and then took the papers. He looked them over quickly, and then took out a rather sleek looking, expensive cellphone, and put it to his ear.

"Hey, Zack, we got another one." There was a pause. Ninako could hear a excited voice on the other end, but couldn't hear what he was saying."Oh geez, you're such a freaking moron. How many times do I have to tell you not to do that?" Another pause. He rolled his eyes."Well, it's your job. Not mine." Ninako sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. Why, oh why, did she agree to this again?" Would you just get down here already? I just told you idiot. listen! It's not my job! I'm not doing your job for you! I'll tell HIM that's what I'll do!...Yeah that's what I thought. I'll see you in ten minutes...Yeah, I get it. Bye." He sighed heavily, shaking his head as he looked at Ninako."I hate having an idoit for a brother. Word of advice: Stay away from the Idiot Quartet. You'll know who they are coz they are always stuck to each others arses. I'm telling you for your own sanity." Ninako didn't really understand what he meant, but nodded anyways.

"Right. Thanks for the warning." She said simply. The kid nodded, adopting his stance once again, and putting the ear buds back in.

Ninako sighed, and turned on her heels. She walked over to Greece, and began to gentle shake him until he woke up.

"Huh?" He questioned, jumping awake. He looked around, looking confused for a moment until his eyes landed on Ninako."Oh. What's up?" He questioned, yawning as he stretched out.

"You can go. Someone's coming to help me out." Greece nodded, frowning slightly as he stood up.

"Alright. I'll see you soon." He said softly, hugging his daughter. She felt uncomfortable for a moment with the contact, but soon gave in, and hugged Greece lightly.

"Yeah." She said simply, stepping back as he released his hold on her.

"Don't forget to call Kiku when you get settled in. You know how he worries about you." He said simply, waving. Ninako nodded.

"I won't forget. Good bye." Greece took one last look at his child, and then walked out the door.

"Well, hello! Welcome to The International Institute for Nation Learning!" Ninako jumped at the sound of an excited voice call out to her. She turned rather slowly, body tense.

The kid before her had the same feeling as the kid at the desk. He wasn't a nation, the same as the kid at the desk, which was strange considering no human no matter who they were, were forbidden from entering the grounds. Even government officials, and bosses were forbidden, and as such, no human knew the location of this school. It was strange to her.

Added to that, the kid before her bore an even more striking appearance to America, much like the kid at the desk. He had the same overly confident smile, a cocky expression. The same messy, tawny colored hair, and blue eyes.

"Ah. Hello." She replied awkwardly, bowing in greeting as her mind tried taking in the mystery of these two.

For a moment, she wondered if the American nation had children nobody realized about, but then squashed that idea away. America was proud of the five children he had. He would never shun two out for any reason, but still their resemblance was too much to ignore.

"Well, I'll show you to your wing! Your..." He looked at the paper that the other kid apathetically showed him. His lips pursed as he read it, and then grinned as he looked at her."You're Japan's successor! Cool beans! Come on, I'll show you to the Asian wing!" She nodded, watching as he grabbed her five suitcases.

"Umm-" She reached out, but he shook his head.

"Don't worry about it, chica! I got this shit! Just follow me!" Despite being uncomfortable at his extravagant attidued, she continued to follow him dutifully up a flight of stairs.

The kid looked at her with a grin as they walked.

"My name is Zack. All my friends call me that, so just call me Zack ok?"

"Um...Ok?" Ninako said awkwardly, taking in everything. There were kids everywhere. Some she recognized, and others she had no idea who they were.

"See, this school is kinda cool. But if you happen to be your own nation, you have a whole different set of courses than those that are merely taking over. They even have their own building, but since some of their classes are intertwined with your successors, they are allowed over here. Also, you all are divided depending on who your succeeding. You Asians have the Eastern Wing." Ninako nodded, taking in the information." Once you School I.d is in and all that, you have to keep it on you at all times, ok?" He glanced at Ninako, who just nodded."Seriously, don't lose it. You could get kicked out."

"I understand." She said simply. Zack nodded as they finally stopped at a door that had Japan's flag on it.

"Alright~! Get settled in chica, and hurry and change into your school uniform which is already on your bed, and be ready in an hour and a half! Orientation begins then!" Ninako nodded, feeling awkward as Zack opened the door, and held it open for her. She nodded her thanks, stepping in. Zack dropped her bags behind her, and then closed the door behind him as he stepped out.

Ninako looked around the room, feeling a sense of relif wash over her as she took in the familiar set up. It was decorated similar to what Japan would decorate his own rooms. A paper changing door was set up in the corner. A desk was set at the eastern wall with a laptop connected. A few poster modestly decorated the room.

The bed was large with white comforter, and sheets, and lots of fluffy, large pillows on the bed. A television was set on the western wall with a DVD stack. A empty book case was set near the right side of the wall next to the T.v. Next to the desk was a door she assumed lead the bathroom. Next to the northern wall was another door she assumed was some sort of closet.

She felt herself relax as she looked at the uniform, and cringed. It was simple red, green, and black with hints of yellow plaid skirt she was sure came just above her knees. Knee length white socks. Brown, slightly heeled, booties type of shoes. A white shirt, and a blue blazer with the school emblem on it. She really hated wearing anything girly.

However, it was the school uniform she was provided with, and had no choice but to accept it. Sighing again, she put on the uniform. What other choice did she have?

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

In an hour and a half, Ninako was sitting next to some students she didn't recognize. They had all sat randomly in the school auditorium. They were speaking in a language she didn't understand. She tried not to listen, and it was an easy thing to accomplish. Everyone's voices just blended together anyways.

"Alright everyone listen up." Ninako straighten out, looking forward as England began talking. America was by his side with those two kids from earlier."I'd like to welcome everyone to the Welcome to The International Institute for Nation Learning. I hope you have all gotten well acquainted with at least some of the new people. You will be schoolmates with them for at least the next five or so years." America whispered something into the British nation's ear. Britain sighed shaking his head, and then cleared his throat as he began talking again.

"Right. We don't have much time today, so consider this just part one of Orientation. Tomorrow morning, at six a.m sharp, we will finish. Right now, let's get some ground rules down. No fighting under any circumstances. Breaking of this rule will result in automatic suspension. Rule two, you must have your Identification card on you at all times. You will receive them in three days. Breaking of this rule will result in expulsion. Rule three, pay attention in your classes. You are here to learn about becoming nations, if you don't pay attention, you could drive the nations you are attempting to lead into something very bad. Rule Four, you must always be in your proper uniforms while on school grounds. You will have times where you can wear your normal clothes, and those will be told to you.

"Rule five, you must have special permission to leave school grounds. If you are given permission, you must wait for either America or I to lead you outside of school grounds. If you are caught breaking this rule, you will be immediately expelled from this school. Right now, we will engage in some introductions. Please, talk to the fellow students around you, and get friendly with one another. You guys will be school mates after all." England stepped back, turning to America, and began conversanting. Ninako sighed, and looked around. Who could she possibly talk to?

Everyone seemed to have their own groups to talk to, and she could bearly find anyone that she knew to speak to. Thankfully, some people began to talk to her, and although she still felt a bit strange about this whole ordeal, she was slowly starting to relax. Maye this wouldn't be such a bad idea after all. She could most certainly get used to this.

**Author's note:**

**Although I imagined the school to look very similar to that of Ouran High School Host Club school. **

**Ninako's outfit, I imagined it very similar to what they wear in Hetalia Gakuen. Obviously, some things were changed, but I looked up on the Hetalia Wiki what the uniforms looked like, and used the plaid model.**

**Also, Nationling is a term I came up with. It's what the older nations refer to the younger, soon to be nations as. Nationling is only used for a soon to be nation that is studying to become a nation, but is not yet a nation. They are called this until they are recognized as a nation or succeed their parents.**


End file.
